


Arrogance is Not the Key

by Havoklysm



Category: Furi (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, set before the start of the game, the voice doesn't like the song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22217743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Havoklysm/pseuds/Havoklysm
Summary: She's persuasive, but not enough to change The Voice's mind.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Arrogance is Not the Key

"You're making a mistake." 

"We all make mistakes."

The Song clenched her hands into fists. "I know what you're planning,  _ Architect _ ." A  _ clack _ on the stone signalled she took a step forward. "It's not a wise idea."

"It's our only chance." The Voice sighed. Under his breath, he added, " _ My _ only chance." He tapped his staff on the ground before swirling around to face the woman he wished had not been in his company. "What would you rather we do? Keep torturing him until wherever he came from realizes he's missing? He came here on a mission that much we know, but who's to say he hasn't already sent out a distress signal?" His shoulders slumped. "We're doomed either way. Why not take a chance and try to save ourselves?"

The Song frowned. "You'll kill us all. We won't let that . . .  _ thing _ . . . get through our defenses and taint the world below. It's not worth the risk."

"Then have it your way." He built this place, so he'd rightfully tear it to shreds if he had too.  _ Good riddance _ , he thought. No longer was he acting as The Architect, but rather as a father. He had another life to care about, to protect, and he was willing to sacrifice everything to make sure he kept  _ her _ safe. "If any of you stand in my way, you know how it will end." The red eyes of the rabbit mask stared unblinking at the woman, challenging her to argue.

She swallowed hard, but maintained her composure enough to glare in return. She didn't agree, and she didn't want to die, but she wouldn't be much of a Jailer if she willingly let her prisoners free. 

The Voice knew what The Song would do. She'd try and convince the stranger to stay in her prison, stay where she could watch him and ensure he did no harm, but if the white-haired male was smart he'd keep going. He'd  _ remain _ in prison if he fell for her trap and therefore condemn even himself. The Voice was counting on the other man’s strong desire for freedom and revenge, and he’d make sure to encourage those feelings.

The purple male left without another word. He hadn't sought company with The Song, but she had caught wind of his plan and hunted him down much to his displeasure.  _ Arrogant fool _ , he scowled behind the mask. She was clever, he’d give her props for that and for making an attempt at persuading him, but just like everyone else, she’d fall by the hand of the stranger. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just some character exploration set before the start of the game. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
